


Une souris et un sourire

by UsaChan1997



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MLB March 2020 Exchange, Marichat, Romance, Songfic, multinoir, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaChan1997/pseuds/UsaChan1997
Summary: In which Chat learns to appreciate patrol, and Marinette learns to appreciate Chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: March 2020 - Music





	Une souris et un sourire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanj_sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/gifts), [cedalodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/gifts).



> This fic was created for the March MLB Fanfiction exchange! I was so happy to write for two of my favorite people-- Ced and sanj, this is for you! :D Our theme this month was songfics, and the song I received was [ 'Alone' by Alan Walker. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-xGerv5FOk)

Adrien Agreste used to hate the city at night.

Seeing the kaleidoscope of distant, impersonal lights from a slowly descending plane, or observing the still, deserted streets through the tinted windows of a limousine, he couldn’t understand the appeal. What to others might have appeared tranquil, picturesque, to Adrien felt barren and lonely. The millions of citizens and tourists that made up Paris’ beating heart were tucked away, out of sight, and all that remained was shadowed concrete and the cold neon glow of advertisements.

He often dreamed of it, this sleepy city with barriers he could not cross. He would leave one cage, only to step into a more elaborate one filled with people he knew were there, but could never reach. His cries of protest, sadness or fear were always swallowed by the vastness of it all, and the isolation crushed him into something small and frail.

Would he always feel so alone?

Even as Chat Noir, traversing the city at night felt daunting. Patrolling with His Lady helped to distract him from his anxieties, she acted as a guiding light, a motivating force. But his loneliness persisted, melding with his unrequited longing to be closer to her and creating something altogether more painful. He told her he was fine, ‘ _purr_ -fectly happy’ to keep watch on his own, but that was a lie. The dark cityscape was almost unbearable as soon she left his line of sight.

No, he could never truly appreciate post-sunset Paris. Until _her._

“Why so gloomy, _mon Chaton_?”

She appeared noiselessly next to him on the rooftop, blue eyes glimmering, bangs cutely mussed by the wind, a hero he wasn’t expecting to see: the wielder of the Mouse Miraculous.

“What are you doing up here, _ma petite souris_?” Chat’s shock at the interruption melted into his practiced smile, that model-slash-superhero grin that earned front-page covers and swooning fans, his perfect mask. “If you’re looking for cheese, you won’t find any up here.”

“I think the look on your face is cheesy enough,” Multimouse piped, reaching down to pinch his cheek before taking a seat beside him, legs swinging over the roof’s edge. “Ladybug asked me to cover for her tonight. She’s swamped with exams.”

“Ah, so she’s a student?” Chat perked up, leaning closer, and Multimouse seemed to notice the shift in mood immediately, her hand shot up to cover her mouth and her shoulders shook with barely-contained laughter. Chat nudged her arm, indignant. “What?”

“Your heart is on your sleeve, _Chaton_. If Your Lady were here, I think she’d say something about curiosity and what tends to happen to cats—”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Chat rolled his eyes, letting out a dry laugh. “Still, I don’t get it. I know your identity, all of Paris knows Chloe’s, and it’s not like the world has ended. It isn’t fair.” Chat attempted to keep his tone playful, but there was an edge of bitterness to his banter, and that wasn’t lost on his companion. She didn’t seem to know how to respond, and for a moment, neither of them spoke, gazes fixed on the hazy skyline. Chat was about to apologize for making things awkward, but Multimouse spoke up first.

“The reason you looked so sad earlier, is it because you’re… upset about Ladybug?” her cautious question, quietly asked, felt louder in the empty air. It wasn’t one he had expected to hear from her. Her expression was also unusually serious.

Chat took a deep breath. Let it out slowly. “No, not upset. I’m… a little hurt. But in the end, I was the one chasing her. She told me again and again that she loved someone else, but I ignored it. I didn’t want to face that reality, and that’s on me.” His eyes fell to his clasped hands. “I regret being such a burden to her, someone I truly love.”

“I… didn’t know you felt that way.” Multimouse murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. To Chat’s surprise, she reached out to clasp his hands in both of hers, giving them a warm squeeze. Chat lifted his head at the comforting touch, and found her looking at him earnestly. “You’re not a burden, Chat Noir. Not ever. You are a Hero of Paris, we all trust you, need you. Ladybug needs you. Even if those feelings aren’t… romantic, they mean something.”

Chat didn’t know what to say to that. His chest swelled, and his eyelids burned. Slowly, he raised their joined hands to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. “Thank you, Marinette.”

The mouse hero let out a cute little squeak of surprise, her cheeks blooming red, and Adrien felt that, at least for a moment, the storm clouds hanging over his heart had given way to a beam of splendid moonlight.

“Ahem, p-patrol! We should, um, do that!” Multimouse stood up with a start, pulling him up with her before breaking away in a fluster. “It’s our duty as superheroes, after all!”

“Pffft,” Chat grinned, hands planted squarely on his hips. “And you’re gonna lead it, Little Mouse?”

Multimouse’s brow furrowed, nose scrunched. _Challenge accepted_. She loosened her rope-tail and spun it as she dropped into a stance that was the closest thing to ‘menacing’ she could manage. Chat couldn’t take it seriously because he kept imagining Marinette on her balcony in civilian form, practicing for hours with a jump-rope in case she was ever called forth again. “Don’t laugh! I know this city like the back of my paw. Hope you can keep up, Chaton!”

Before he could quip back, she was off. Chat felt the purest desire to _chase_ , a rush of joy and excitement surging through his veins. He launched himself after her with his baton, and for once the night breeze felt wonderful against his cheeks, the cold lights became beautiful as they illuminated her wide eyes and teasing smile.

She taught him a Paris he had never known before, one of soft music drifting from open windows, song recommendations and shared headphones, pastries split evenly among friends. Each time they met, the hollowness in him began to fill with something sweet, something precious.

_So this is what nights are for._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Join in the fun at the [ Miraculous Fanfiction Discord ](https://discord.gg/6HZG9k).


End file.
